Frodo's Headshots: Not Just a Dream
by Termina's Hero1234
Summary: I seriously thought this episode was real until the end, so I decided to make it real! Also, something had to happen to Jake! So, review positively please! Thank you! I hope it's likable... If you don't know "Frodo's Headshots" already, watch the episode at some point! It's an intense episode! Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello. A new story and a new series entirely! I love **_**Two and a Half Men**_**, because it's a hilarious series! It still is, even with Charlie gone! But, one episode in season 9 (I think?) gave me the idea to write this story! Please don't judge! I hope someone will like this story! I don't own **_**Two and a Half Men**_**, Chuck Lorre does. Review positively please! Thank you! Anyway, enough babble! Let's go!**

**...**

**Frodo's Headshots: Not Just a Dream**

"Goodbye, Alan."

"Now, Herb, can we talk about this...?"

_*Gunshots fire three times*_

Alan woke up in the hospital. He looked around. He was in so much pain. He looked around and saw Judith with her head lied down near the end of his hospital bed. _Where am I?_ he wondered. He then remembered what happened. Herb shot him... His best friend shot him. All because Millie was really his daughter and not Herb's...

Minutes later, Judith woke up and saw that Alan was awake. She busted into tears and gently hugged him. "Judith?..." Alan barely said.

"Thank God, you're all right. I couldn't lose you, too..."

"Lose me, too?... What happened, Judith?..."

"Jake..."

"Jake?... W-W-What's going on with Jake?... Where's my son?...

"I got a phone call from Herb. He was angry. He was enraged that his daughter wasn't really his daughter. He took Jake out of anger. He's enraged... I don't think he knows what he's doing…"

"What are we gonna do?..." Alan couldn't believe what his ex-wife just told him… He had to save his son, before Herb did something that couldn't be undone...

"We're going to have to find him..."

_**To be Continued…**_

…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen next? You'll see!**

**Ciao,**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Hello. Here's my continuation for my _Two and a Half Men_ story, _Frodo's Headshots: Not Just a Dream_. In this chapter, I'll be going back in time to show what happened when Herb took Jake. Well, review positively please! Thank you! I don't own _Two and a Half Men_, Chuck Lorre does! Well, let's go! (I really hope this story's enjoyable for you people...)**

**...**

Jake was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich, when he heard the front door slam shut. Jake turned around when Herb entered the kitchen. "Oh. Hey, Herb. Want a sandwich? It has ham, pastrami, and roast beef. Quite tasty, if you ask me."

"Why didn't your Mom or Dad tell me that Millie's your Dad's and not mine?" Herb said, angered.

"What?" Jake asked, confused.

"Your half sister is your real sister. Did you know that?"

"No... No, I didn't... I had no idea... Why do you say she is?"

"A blood test. The other night, when we were at Walden's, Walden said that Millie looks a lot like Alan, your Dad. I didn't notice until he said something." Jake had a look of shock and disbelief. "I'm glad I found out. Your Dad had to pay for what he did."

"What?... What'd you do to my Dad?..."

"I shot him."

"You what?..."

"I shot him." Jake nearly had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what his step-Dad just told him...

"I thought you and my Dad were friends..."

"That's right. WERE friends."

"Relax, Herb. I'm sure there's something that can be done... You..."

"That's right. There is something that can be done," Herb tightly grabbed onto Jake's arm and said, "A hostage." Jake widened his eyes with fear. He thought, _'Herb's always been so nice... What's going on?'_ Jake tried to pull away, but he couldn't.

Once they were out of the house, Jake called out for help. But nobody heard him... Herb opened the trunk and stuffed Jake in it. He slammed the trunk door closed, headed for the front of the car, got in, started the car, and backed out, screeching down the road...

_**To be Continued...**_

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen next? This is intense for a show that's usually a comedy, isn't it? Well, ciao for now!**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Hello. Review positively please, thank you! I don't own **_**Two and a Half Men **_**or characters, Chuck Lorre does. Once again, I'll be going back in time. So, let's go!**

**...**

**Author's PoV:**

_"Herb, please... You're not making any sense..."_ Judith said on the other end of the phone.

"No, Judith. All these years, you lied to me. I thought we had a child of our own, but you and Alan went behind my back and had one!" said Herb, irrationally.

_"We were separated for awhile! I thought we would've stayed separated! OK, maybe we shouldn't have had unprotected sex, but it's not like I cheated on you!"_

"The fact that you went with your ex-husband and not anyone else tells me that you still love him!"

_"Well, that just might be the case, because you just about destroyed any feelings I had for you!"_

"Oh, really?"

_"Yes, now give me back my baby!"_

"Not until you and Millie come with me!"

"No! I'm not going with somebody who's kidnapped my son! I can't risk putting my other child in danger!"

"You really think I'm a psychopath, don't you?"

_"No. But I do think you have some anger that needs to be taken care of. To be honest, I believe you're overreacting about all of this! Yes, you have every right to be upset, but there's no need to take Jake! Or hurt Alan! We were separated!"_

"No matter. You have a day. If you don't come with Millie, you'll never see Jake again. And then, I'll come get Millie..." 

"_Herb!"_ Herb hangs up.

He slams his fists down on the table. "I am NOT overreacting!" (Uh, yeah, you kinda are, dude...) Herb turns around, so that he faces Jake, who's lying on a bed. Herb sits down on the bed. He's suddenly calm. "You heard that whole conversation, huh?" Jake nods. "I'm sorry, buddy, but it's what's best." Jake couldn't say anything, because, not only was he laying on the bed, with his hands tied together, but Herb kept a handkerchief around his mouth, so that he wouldn't say anything during his conversation with Judith. Herb pulls down the handkerchief and says, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't have you saying anything during the conversation with your Mom."

"I may be classified as an idiot, Herb, but even I know that what you're doing is totally nuts."

Herb says, "It's not nuts, Jake. I know what I'm doing."

"Once again, I'm an idiot, but you wouldn't shoot your best friend like that, or hurt me. Especially me."

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Jake."

"You told Mom you would."

"No, buddy. I'm just trying to scare her, so that she'd come with me. I'd never hurt you."

"Well then, untie me. This is really dumb."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because, I need you as bait. I can't have you getting away on me."

"I won't, I promise." Jake says.

"That's what they all say."

"You told Mom that if she doesn't come with Millie within a day, she'd never see me again. What if she doesn't come with Millie?"

"She will. Saying that she'll never see you again doesn't necessarily mean I'll hurt you. They all take it that way, and that's why it's a good scare method to get her here."

"Please Herb, you acting like this won't make her wanna stay with you. She'll come, then she'll go."

"That won't be the case."

"Why?"

"I'll keep you guys close. I won't let you guys get away. You'll always be with me. Always."

"Come on, Herb, get over it. It's no big deal! You didn't have to shoot my Dad or do this with me! This is insane!"

"Knock it off!" Herb smacks Jake lightly on the side of the head.

"I thought you said you weren't going to hurt me, Herb."

"Don't bad mouth me, and I won't have to, buddy. Just because you're seventeen, doesn't mean you can't get smacked."

"Just because your wife and you were separated, and she accidentally had another child, doesn't mean you have to shoot my Dad!"

"I'm not talking about this anymore..." Herb gets up from the bed and says, "I'll be back later, buddy," And he leaves the room... Jake eyes the window in the room. _'Maybe I'm not an idiot, after all...'_

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Once again, I hope this story's enjoyable... Well, ciao for now!**

**PS: Feeling dead... Getting a cold...**

**- Young Hero of Time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Hey. I don't own _Two and a Half Men_ or characters. Review positively please! Thank you! Let's go!**

**...**

**Author's PoV:**

Jake manages to slip out the window. He untied himself with ease. He was outside some house. Jake had no idea where he was... Though, he couldn't have been far from home... He wasn't in the trunk for long. Without wasting any time, Jake ran as fast as he could away from the house. He didn't understand why Herb was acting this way. Herb did tell him that he wasn't going to hurt him, but he couldn't take that chance... Herb hurt his Dad! His best friend! Jake only hoped his Dad was all right...

**...**

"When will he be able to go home?"

"He should be able to go home later today."

"Get him well as soon as possible. My son's been kidnapped by my husband. I need to get my son back. If not, he'll be killed. Please, just get Alan well..."

**...**

Jake kept on running. By the time Herb went in the room he was kept in, he'd be long since gone. Jake ran on the side of the road, hoping a car would drive by, willing to take him back home. A black car pulled up from behind. Since there's a lot of black cars, Jake didn't think much of it. So, he stopped, turned around, and saw that the one driving the black car was Herb. "Shit..." Jake said to himself.

Herb got out of the car. He smirked at Jake. Herb slowly walked up to Jake, while Jake was backing away slowly. Jake feared that Herb was going to hurt him now. "Jake, stop backing away from me."

Jake stood, frozen with fear. Without thinking, Jake started to make a run for it, but Herb caught him by his arm. "No! Let me go!"

"Quit fighting me, Jake."

"Herb, what's wrong with you?! You're like a second Father to me! You're acting crazy!" Suddenly, Herb slapped Jake across the face.

"Come on," He brought Jake over to the passenger side of the car, pushing him in, and shutting the door. Herb strolled over to the driver's side of the car. Jake took this chance to open the door and make another run for it. Suddenly, a shot was fired...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: (I always have to write an Author's Note! Lol! :D) Anyway, review positively please, thank you! I hope this is a good story... It's a weird idea, I know... Well, let's see what that shot was next chapter! Ciao! :D**

**- Termina's Hero1234**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own _Two and a Half Men_ or characters. Let's get to the intense story now! At least somebody likes it... I hope people don't get mad that Herb's "OOC", but, like I said, Herb did this to Alan in his dream! I'm making it real! Anyway, let's go! **

**...**

**Author's PoV:**

Jake woke up. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was back in the room he was in before. This time, Herb had him tied to the bed. He heard shouting in the other room. The shouting became louder and louder, until Herb burst into the room on the phone. "I'm telling you, Judith, that you're running out of time!"

"_And, I'm telling you, Herb, to just stop this! This is getting you nowhere!"_

"Yes, it will! If you don't, Jake's dead!"

"_The cops will be involved with this!"_

"If the cops get involved whatsoever, Jake will be gone right now!"

"_Herb! Please! Stop this! You're a psychopath! You know that?! A goddamn psychopath!"_

"I thought I wasn't before!"

"_Yeah, well, I changed my mind about that!"_

Jake so badly wanted to call out for his Mom, but he couldn't. Herb kept the handkerchief around his mouth again. Tears couldn't help but form in Jake's eyes. He knew for sure now that Herb wasn't kidding... "I mean it, Judith! If the cops get involved, Jake's dead! If you and Millie don't come to me, he's dead! Do you really want your child killed?!"

"_No! He's my baby! Millie and I will be right there!"_

"When?!"

"_An hour."_ Then, she hung up...

He threw down the phone on the table that was in the room. He turned around, so that he faced Jake. "I said I wouldn't hurt you, buddy, and I don't intend to. Don't cry." Jake tried to stop crying. Jake's barely cried in his life. He was honestly scared... He only hoped Herb was telling the truth... "Do you want to talk to your Mom?" Jake nodded needfully. "Alright. I'll call her,"

Herb grabbed the phone and dialled Judith's number. _"What do you want, Herb?! I said I'll be there in an hour!"_

"There's someone here who wants to talk to you,"

Herb sauntered over to Jake. He pulled down the handkerchief from his mouth, and Jake said, "Mom..."

"_Jake... Jake, are you OK?"_

"I'm fine, for now, Mom."

"_Don't worry, everything will be OK. I'm going to make sure Herb gets arrested... I..."_

"Mom, no..."

"I can hear every word you're saying, Judith... You're just making things worse for yourself and Jake... Jake especially... BE HERE IN AN HOUR WITHOUT THE COPS, OR JAKE GETS IT!" Then, Herb hung up. Jake honestly thought his step-Dad was a psychopath... Herb was always funny, kind, sweet, caring, smart. Right now, he wasn't being any of those things.

"Herb, please... there has to be a better way to deal with this... Violence isn't the answer."

"Shut up." Herb dialled another number on the phone. When there was an answer, he said, "Hello? Chris?..."

**...**

Walden opened the door, when Judith knocked on it. She held onto Alan, as he was still in rough shape from being shot. He refused to be pushed in a wheelchair. He needed to find his son... "Alan, are you OK?" Walden asked, with concern.

"I'm trying to be..." Alan answered, still weak.

"Why didn't you use a wheelchair?"

"I need to find my son. I can't be in a wheelchair..."

"Yeah, I heard what happened. Your Mom's here, along with Berta, and even your neighbour, Rose."

"How did you find out?"

"I called Walden, and he must have told Evelyn, right, Walden?" Judith asked. Walden nodded. Berta, Rose, and Evelyn entered the room. Evelyn carried the toddler, Millie.

"Judith, is Jake all right?" Evelyn asked about her grandson.

"I hope so..."

"How about that? Both your husbands are control freaks..."

"Evelyn, this is not the time. I told Herb that I'd be there with Millie in an hour to save Jake's life."

"You aren't actually going to put your other child in danger, are you?"

"No, you stay here with Millie. I'm getting the cops. I'm not supposed to, but I'm not putting both my children in danger..."

"I hope you know what you're doing. When you left my son, you most certainly didn't know what you were doing... You ended up with someone worse than him! Someone who tried to kill my son and is threatening to kill my grandson!"

"Mom, please..."

"I've already lost the good son..." Alan just rolled his eyes.

"Alan, you stay here,"

"Why? He's my son, too."

"Yes, but as long as Herb thinks you're dead, this might go more smoothly."

"Yeah. I guess you're right..."

"I'll be back as soon as I can. With Jake,"

Judith started to head out the door. "Judith,"

Judith turned around, frazzled. "What, Alan?"

"Thank you. I just have one question for you..."

"What?" she asked, just wanting Alan to get on with the point.

"Does this mean we're together again?" Alan asked, with a slight smile.

"I'll think about it..." And Judith left the billionaire's house...

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Whoa... Who's Chris? And why is Herb calling him? New ideas are just popping into my head... And, way to go, Evelyn, for putting some comedy in this! Well, anyway, I think this story will get more intense than I thought it would! Well, ciao!**

**- Termina's Hero1234**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Did I tell you people that I'm no longer saying that I don't own **_**Two and a Half Men**_ **or characters? There's no point in saying it a million times! You all get it! So, let's go!**

…

**Author's PoV:**

Judith rode in one of the police cars to the address Herb gave to her. Another police cruiser followed behind, along with an ambulance, just in case Jake was hurt. Judith only hoped that the ambulance wasn't needed... Judith had a difficult time trying to figure out if Herb was telling the truth about killing Jake, or not. She only hoped he was fibbing about it. What if bringing the police was a mistake? Well, it was just a risk she'd have to take...

**...**

They arrived at the correct address. Though, the police and ambulance parked further up the road, before the house. That way, Herb wouldn't know that Judith got the police involved. "Are you sure you'll be all right, ma'am?" the officer that drove Judith asked.

"I'll be fine. Thank you." Judith replied. She wasn't sure how she was going to do this without Millie before the police get involved, but she knew that she couldn't put her other child at risk. Fear rose up inside of her. She was scared to death of the outcome of all this... Her daughter was safe, but her son was in danger. She couldn't risk him being killed. Judith stood for a minute, thinking, _'Did I do the right thing? Yes... Yes, I did!'_

She walked up to the house. She knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still, no answer. Judith opened the door and called, "Herb? Jake?" No answer. "Herb? Jake?" Judith entered the room, where Jake was before. She saw a sheet of paper on the bed. She picked it up and read it. Without hesitation, she ran out of the room. The paper read:

_**BRING MILLIE**_

_**NO POLICE**_

_**LAST CHANCE**_

_**I'M IN SACRAMENTO**_

_**You'll find me…**_

…

"Are you at Walden's yet?"

"_Almost."_

"Make sure they get the warning that I'm not kidding this time about killing Jake. Judith said she'd get the police involved. She can't. If she knows what's good for her precious baby, she'll arrive without the cops!"

"_I'm almost there now. I'll make sure they get the warning."_

"Thank you." Herb hung up. Jake was wondering why Herb needed Chris McElroy to warn the others, when Herb could've just called his Mom himself. I guess Herb wanted the others to know…

"Herb, please… This isn't making any sense! You wouldn't hurt me! So, just let me go!"

"Shut up!" Jake was laying on the bed, untied. He sat up, when Herb was making his way over to him. Herb grabbed a fistful of Jake's hair. "Let me go!" Jake tried to get Herb to let him go, but he couldn't.

"Don't be fooled, kid. I gave your Mother a chance, and she broke it! And if I have to kill you to prove a point, then I will!"

"You… You told me you wouldn't!"

"Well, I changed my mind! And you can blame your Mother for that!"

"Doing this won't solve anything… It never does!"

"Shut up!" Herb slapped Jake across the face.

"Herb! Stop it!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Well, don't threaten to kill me, and I won't have to!"

"I'm warning you, Jake…"

"Oh, you're warning me now?"

"Don't back-talk me, Jake!"

"I can back-talk you, if I want! I'm not a child anymore!"

"You're still a child! Mama's little boy!"

"Stop."

"Why? Are you going to cry?" Jake looked at Herb with a face of fear. He was scared… Every time he saw Herb, he was changing. Herb was becoming scarier. Jake was starting to believe that Herb was being serious about killing him… He only hoped that his Mom would come save him… "Heh heh heh… That shut you up. I'll be back later," Herb got up from the bed and left the room. Jake laid down and hugged the pillow, scared of what was going to happen to him. He was in a windowless room, so he couldn't try and escape this time. Herb acting this way scared him. Herb was his second Father. Why was he being this way? Why?...

**...**

Evelyn, Berta, Rose, Alan, Walden, Millie, and even Megan, Lindsay, and Eldridge were sitting in the living room, waiting for any information on Jake and Judith. Suddenly, there was something that smashed through one of the glass doors that led out to the deck. Everyone jumped out of surprise. Walden ran over to the object that flew through the window. "There's a note attached to it," Walden said.

"Well, what's it say?" Evelyn asked, impatiently.

"It says:

_Dear Schmidt House,_

_Herb wasn't joking about ending Jake's life. Judith MUST come without the police! If she does, Jake's dead. He means it! JAKE'S DEAD!_

_Last chance,_

_Chris McElroy _

Chris McElroy?"

"Chris McElroy?!" Lindsay and Alan said in shock, in unison.

"That son of a bitch is working for Herb?!" Lindsay said in disbelief.

"I know Chris doesn't like me very much for dating his ex-wife, but I didn't think he'd go as far as helping Herb with the kidnapping of my son..." Alan said.

"And you're not even the one dating her anymore... I am." Walden said. He was still looking at the note, shocked about this whole thing.

"Well, whether I'm dating Alan or Walden, that son of a bitch isn't getting away with this!"

Lindsay started to get up from the couch, when Alan pulled her back down and said, "Lindsay, don't. It won't help."

"Do you want your son dead?"

"Of course not. I just think Judith knows what she's doing. Jake will be fine. He'll be fine..." Alan then got to thinking, _'He will be fine, won't he? He will be fine?...'_

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Once again, I'm sorry Herb's so "OOC", but it's what I think would've happened if this was real, and not a dream that Alan had. So, don't judge! :P Well, ciao for now!**

**- Termina's Hero1234**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's PoV:**

Herb walked into the room, which made Jake wake up. When Jake saw Herb, he became nervous. Herb was becoming more and more aggressive every time he entered the room... He walked up to the bed and sat down on it. He said, "Listen, buddy, I'm sorry about earlier..."

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"At first, you said that you'd never kill me, or even hurt me, but you have been hurting me... And you said that you're not joking about killing me... I don't know what to believe, anymore..."

"I just lost my temper, that's all. I really didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Herb... But, in order for me to believe you, you need to let me go..."

"Nice try."

"I'm serious. Prove to me that you won't hurt me, by letting me go."

"You know I can't do that."

"Herb, please, this is ridiculous. You love me, right?"

"Of course I do."

"You love Millie, right?"

"Of course."

"You love my Mom, right?"

"I guess I do, even after she's done what she's done..."

"All of what you're doing doesn't prove your love. If anything, it's hurting the ones you love..." Herb thought over what Jake said. "Please, Herb..."

"Los Angeles Police! Greg Herb Melnick, we know you're in there! Now, come on out!"

"She didn't..." Herb said under his breath. Jake could tell that he was angered. Jake squeezed his eyes shut. If Herb wasn't joking about killing him, he was dead... He was scared. "Come here," He grabbed onto Jake's hair and pulled him off the bed. Jake was pretty much dragged from the windowless room to the outdoors. The building was surrounded by the police with their guns aimed at him. Herb pointed his gun to Jake's head.

"Greg, put the gun down and let the boy go!"

"Herb!" Judith got out of one of the police cars and tried to run to him, but one of the officers held her back.

"Where's Millie?!" demanded Herb.

Judith hesitated before answering, "Not here, Herb."

"You were supposed to bring her! You've disobeyed me twice now! You've brought the cops and you didn't bring Millie!"

"I couldn't put my other child in danger, Herb! And the police had to get involved!"

"I wasn't going to hurt Millie!"

"I've always trusted you, Herb. You've always been the best husband I could ask for. And the best step-Dad for Jake. After this, I don't know how to feel about you, anymore... Please, Herb, just let my baby go! I know you won't shoot him. You couldn't shoot him." Herb thought over what Judith said. Then, Jake took this chance to kick Herb in the shin. Jake ran over to his Mom.

"Get back here, you brat!" It was like Herb had a split personality... Jake ran into his Mom's arms, and the police were over to Herb in an instant.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder." Herb thought, _'Attempted?'_

"You didn't succeed in killing Alan, Herb." All she did was glare at him. He took her son and tried to kill Alan... Jake just looked at Herb, while his Mother still hugged him. Then, Herb was taken away. "Thank god you're all right, honey." She couldn't stop crying.

"I'm all right, Mom, really."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Come on, let's go home,"

Judith brought Jake over to the police car she was in. He got in, then she did. They were taken home. On the way there, Jake said, "Mom, why did Herb act that way? He was always like a Father to me."

"I don't know. He got anger and rage into his head. He's always wanted to have a child of his own. When he found out Millie wasn't his child, he got mad. Very mad."

"And he had to shoot Dad and take me?"

"Like I said, he had rage and anger in his head."

"Do you think Herb would've killed me?"

"No."

"But, he shot Dad?"

"Even though he shot your Dad, he wouldn't have brought himself to shoot you."

"I was scared that he was... The way he was acting..." Jake bowed his head, thinking about what Herb called him, which was, _"Mama's little boy"_... "Mom, do you think I'm still your little boy?"

"Of course you are, honey." She hugged him.

"Herb said it in a mean way, though... He said that I'm still 'Mama's little boy'..."

"You always will be. You take that as a compliment, OK?"

"I can't wait to get back home..."

"I know. Your Dad's awful worried about you."

"Is he OK?" Jake let go of Judith.

"He's just fine. He's at Walden's now. Everyone's there waiting for you."

Jake sighed with relief and said, "I can't wait..."

...

Everyone was still in the living room, waiting for news about Judith and Jake. The door opened, and in came Judith and Jake. "Jake!" the entire crowd cheered. They all ran over to Jake and hugged him. When Alan hugged Jake, it took a lot of effort to get him to let go.

"Did he hurt you, buddy?"

"No, Dad, I'm fine..." Alan hugged Jake again. He was so relieved that his son was all right... Alan cried... Alan barely ever cried... "Dad, don't... I'm fine..."

"I know... I just... couldn't bare the thought of losing you... I've already lost your Uncle Charlie... I couldn't lose you, too..."

"Well, you didn't, and you won't for a long time... Don't worry about me..."

**...**

_**To be Continued...**_

**A/N: That's what you think, Jake! Well, review positively please! Thank you! There is a sequel that will be included in this! I just have to figure out what I'm going to do first... Well, ciao! :D**

**- Termina's Hero1234**


End file.
